H0mSh4B0m
by Rorshak
Summary: Megatokyo fanfiction. A young man's trip to Tokyo goes wrong. Very, very wrong. Based on the song "Hom-Sha-Bom" by Twiztid


Disclaimer: I do not own Megatokyo or the song "Hom-Sha-Ba" that this story

is based on.

Warning: Contains violence and strong language

* * *

"_Hom-Sha-Bom  
Release the spirit and move along  
We'll be coming  
They'll be coming for you and it won't be long  
Hom-Sha-Bom  
Release the spirit and move along  
We'll be coming  
They'll be coming for you and it won't be long  
This body doesn't belong to you (I know)  
This body never belonged to you (I know)  
This body doesn't belong to you (I know)  
This body never belonged to you (Just go)"  
_Twiztid "Hom-Sha-Bom"

"_GODDAMNIT_!", I though to myself, "_Why the fuck does everything have to go wrong, why can't anything be simple_?". My trip to Tokyo wasn't exactly going as planned. First, my hotel lost my damn reservation. They did get me a place about five miles down the road but it's a fucking dump. Second, my rented car is a piece of shit. The one I reserved was having problems and it was all they had left. Third, I lost my _Japanese to English Dictionary_ so talking to people, ordering food, and so on has been a real bitch. They always have to go fetch someone who does know English. But this is all beside the point. Nothing else in Japan, let alone the world could compare to what happened that night.

I was driving a few miles outside of Tokyo to trying to relieve some of the stress this trip was giving me. It was working and ranting to myself was actually helping quite a bit. "_Fucking piece of shit car. Fucking hotel losing my damn reservation. Everything is going down the crapper_." Ah, you get the point don't you?

It was then I heard a scream, a scream that made my blood run cold. Without thinking I stepped on the break and looked around. On my left there was an Asian girl running toward my car. She looked rather young, like a teenager. Her hair was an unusual shade of purple with a ribbon woven in a very strange manner. She wore what looked like a normal Japanese schoolgirl outfit. Except it was in ripped all to hell and covered in blood. "_Wait a sec, blood_!", I thought. Behind this girl were four men that seemed to be chasing her. It was dark so I had trouble seeing them. Quickly I opened the door and let the girl in, she needed help.

As the four mencame closer I managed to get a good at the four men before I put the pedal to the metal. One of them was a Caucasian guy with red hair. He was carrying a rusty crow bar. The crow bar was bent and covered in blood. Another I couldn't get a good look at his face because he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt with his hood up and had some kind of mask over his face. He was carrying no weapons but had blood on his fists. The third guy also was Caucasian and was wearing what looked like business attire and holding in his hands a bloody katana sword. The fourth was bandaged all over and was carrying a running chainsaw covered in, you guessed it, blood.

Seeing all this I knew better than to stick around. As we speed down the road the girl kept yelling in Japanese. She was bleeding so much I was surprised she was still alive. In a panic she grabbed the steering wheel but I quickly pushed her hands away before she ran us off the road. "Look calm down," I said, "I'll take you to the hospital all right?" I said this not knowing if she understood English. Just then to my right, on the side of the road, a car pulled up next to me. Inside I could see it was the four men who were chasing her. They looked angry as fuck.

I turned to the girl to make sure she doesn't freak out again. I was having enough trouble keeping myself calm. She had passed out. "WAKE UP! COME ON. WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as I pushed her shoulder. She did indeed wake up but as she did she turned to me and put her teeth deep into my arms. I screamed in pain. The men on the right sideswiped me and I quickly took the car to left lane with her teeth still in my arms, trying to avoid an wreck. I found myself looking into the headlights of an oncoming semi. As I steered the car further to the left and off the road, she finally stopped biting me.

I drove off the road for a bit but was distracted by the pain in my arm and didn't notice the tree right in front of me. The car crashed right into it. My seatbelt kept me from flying out but how the girl managed to stay in without one is beyond me. She just sat there laughing like a lunatic.

The four men ran up to my wrecked car and bashed in the windows with their various weapons. Glass cut my skin and clothing. They reached in and pulled both of us out causing me to cut myself even more on the broken windows. The one with the hood picked me and yelled at me in broken English. "This not concern you! You go away!" He raised me over his head and tossed me to the other side of the road. .

I landed on my back and bumped my head. It didn't knock me out but I was starting to feel woozy from the pain in my arms, my head, and trying to comprehend what the fuck was going on. Across the road I heard a yells and screams. I sounded like the girl was having her guts pulled out. "_Oh God. They're killing that girl_!", I thought. I managed to turn my body around to see what was going on. The girl was yelling and convulsing and the guys were backing away from her as if in fear.

All of a sudden she rose up and started floating in mid-air! She began laughing evilly and then the guys ran up too her with their weapons as if to attack but were pushed away by some force unseen. The girl still laughing, some kind of vortex opened in midair. Before blacking out I saw her duck into the vortex and heard the guys talking.

"C0ME ON! WE MUSN'T LET THE UND34D W3NCH ESCAPE!"

"What about guy I throw across road, L33t Master?"

"LEAVE HIM! We've got more important things to do!"

"Dom's right! Come on!"

As darkness overtook me, the last thing I remember thinking is, "I really fucking hate Japan!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. 


End file.
